The present invention relates to a circuit board connector and to a method for making a circuit board connector, and more particularly, to a substantially rigid circuit board connector which selectively allows a circuit board to be securely and selectively connected and/or coupled to another connector, apparatus, assembly, device, circuit board and/or electrical/electronic component.
Circuit boards operatively include various types of electrical and electronic components and/or elements which cooperatively provide one or more desired functions and/or features. In order to allow these various types of functions and/or features to be achieved and/or in order to allow various types of applications and/or needs to be met, the circuit boards must be physically and communicatively coupled to other circuit boards, apparatuses, assemblies, components, and/or devices, such as an electrical power source.
Particularly, in order to allow these circuit boards to be desirably coupled in the foregoing manner, it is necessary to physically couple or connect at least one electrically conductive portion of each of the circuit boards to a respective connector or connector assembly which cooperatively, respectively, physically, and communicatively couple the electrically conductive circuit board portions in the previously delineated and desired manner.
Typically, an electrically conductive circuit board portion is attached, by use of solder, to one such respective connector and/or connector assembly. The solder then hardens and forms a solder joint which physically and communicatively couples the connector and/or connector assembly to the electrically conductive circuit board portion.
While the solder does allow the circuit board to be connected to a connector or connector assembly, it does have several drawbacks. That is, the solder joint structurally degrades (e.g., cracks) over time, thereby preventing the circuit board from properly remaining attached to the connector or connector assembly and potentially and undesirably causing failure and/or malfunction of the circuit board and/or of the various other devices, components, assemblies, components, circuit boards, and apparatuses, to which the circuit board was operatively coupled. The creation of the solder joint also undesirably increases assembly and/or production cost and time.
While some attempts have been made to removably and directly attach the electrically conductive portion of a circuit board to a connector and/or connector assembly, such attempts have substantially failed to produce a relatively secure and/or reliable interconnection due to the relative structural weakness and the relatively diminutive size and shape of the electrically conductive portion of the circuit board.
There is therefore a need for a circuit board connector and for a method for producing such a circuit board connector which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks associated with prior connectors and connector assemblies, and which allows a circuit board to be relatively securely, reliably, and removably attached and/or physically and electrically coupled to a connector and/or connector assembly, thereby allowing the circuit board to be operatively coupled to a device, apparatus, component, assembly and/or other circuit board in order that a desired function or application may be performed.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a circuit board connector and a method for providing and/or creating such a circuit board connector which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior circuit board connectors/connector assemblies and of prior circuit board connector forming methodologies and techniques.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a method for producing a circuit board connector assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior circuit board connector forming methodologies and techniques and which allows for the selective and relatively efficient and reliable attachment of a circuit board to a connector, device, apparatus, circuit board, and/or other assembly and/or component and/or electrical/electronic element.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a method for producing a circuit board connector assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior circuit board connector/connector assembly forming methodologies and techniques and which allows for the selective formation of electrically conductive circuit board connector portions which are substantially rigid and which may be selectively and operatively inserted within and/or coupled to conventional and commercially available connectors, components, elements, devices, assemblies, apparatuses, and/or other circuit boards.
According to a first aspect of the present invention a circuit board connector assembly is provided. The circuit board connector assembly includes a substantially rigid member having a tapered end portion; and a relatively flexible portion which is movably secured within and/or upon a circuit board and which foldably contains and substantially covers the body portion of the substantially rigid member while allowing the tapered end to remain exposed, thereby forming a circuit board connector.
According to a second aspect of the present invention a method for making a connector for use with a circuit board of the type having at least one electrically conductive portion is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a rigid member having a body portion and a tapered end portion; and folding the at least one electrically conductive portion of the circuit board onto the body portion of the rigid member, thereby creating a connector.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the invention in combination with the accompanying drawings.